Joan Cusack
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | birth_name = Joan Mary Cusack | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1980–present | spouse = Richard Burke (1993–present) }} Joan Mary Cusack (born October 11, 1962) is an American film, stage and television actress. A well-respected comedic character actor,Joan Cusack Biography. Tribute.ca she has twice been nominated for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress for her roles in the movies Working Girl and In & Out and is a three-time winner of the American Comedy Award as "Funniest Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture." Cusack was a cast member of the sketch comedy TV show Saturday Night Live in 1985-86. She is the sister of actor John Cusack. Personal life Joan Cusack was born in New York City to an Irish American Catholic family. She was raised in Evanston, Illinois. Her mother, Nancy (née Carolan), is a former mathematics teacher and political activist. Her father, Richard Cusack, as well as her siblings Ann, Bill, John and Susie, have also been actors. Cusack is an alumna of the University of Wisconsin - Madison. She is married to Chicago attorney Dick Burke, with whom she has two sons, Dylan John and Miles. She also owns a home in Three Oaks Township, Michigan. Career Cusack has twice been nominated for Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress, for her work in Working Girl and In & Out. She appeared with her brother John in the movies Sixteen Candles, Grandview, U.S.A., Class, High Fidelity, Grosse Pointe Blank, Say Anything..., Cradle Will Rock, Martian Child, and most recently, War, Inc. She also starred in the short-lived ABC sitcom What About Joan? in 2001–02. For many years, Cusack was also the commercial spokeswoman for U.S. Cellular. Cusack was a cast member on the NBC sketch show, Saturday Night Live, from 1985 to 1986. Her recurring characters on Saturday Night Live included, "Salena," a socially inept girl who tries to ask out her boyfriend, "Biff" (played by Jon Lovitz), who is also socially inept. In addition, she did celebrity impersonations of Brooke Shields, Jane Fonda and Queen Elizabeth II. She has been nominated four times for the American Comedy Award, in the category of "Funniest Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture" and has won three times, for Runaway Bride, (1999), In & Out (1997) and Working Girl (1988). She has also won the New York Film Critics Circle Award and the Broadcast Film Critics Association Award for "Best Supporting Actress" for In & Out. In 2003, both Joan and her brother John signed the "Not in My Name" resolution (along with people such as Noam Chomsky and Susan Sarandon) opposing the invasion of Iraq. Cusack currently narrates the public TV animated series Peep and the Big Wide World. She also recently signed on to guest-star on Law & Order: SVU. Filmography Television *''Saturday Night Live'' (1985–1986; various) *''Peep and the Big Wide World (Narrator) *''What About Joan?'' (21 episodes, 2001–2002)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0278255/ *''Criminal Minds'' *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (Episode "Locum") References External links * * * *Sac Ticket: Joan Cusack Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Chicago, Illinois Category:Actors from New York City Category:American film actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Cusack family Category:People from Chicago, Illinois Category:People from Evanston, Illinois Category:University of Wisconsin–Madison alumni cs:Joan Cusacková de:Joan Cusack es:Joan Cusack fr:Joan Cusack it:Joan Cusack he:ג'ואן קיוזאק nl:Joan Cusack ja:ジョーン・キューザック pl:Joan Cusack pt:Joan Cusack ru:Кьюсак, Джоан sr:Џоун Кјузак fi:Joan Cusack sv:Joan Cusack tr:Joan Cusack